Unnamed Alien Species
'Unnamed alien species '''are a sexually aggressive alien species intent on spreading itself throughout The Universe by infiltrating, breeding with, and annihilating the intelligent populations of other planets. It is capable of rapid growth and can bond its own DNA to that of other creatures through sex and other forms of genetic contact. Origins Professor Herman Cromwell claims that the original species originated in the Large Magellanic Cloud (called the Magellanic Galaxy). The only other place in The Universe where Carbon-based life had apparently been discovered. It is also stipulated that they were a "cancerous" race that visited Mars millions of years ago when its surface was similar to that of Earth, and annihilated all life on its surface before leaving remnants of their DNA in its soil. Mankind's first interaction with this particular species occurred in 1994 when the SETI (Search for Extra-Terrestrial Life) project received a pair of messages from outer space. The first message contained a more efficient use of methane, while the second contained a DNA sequence along with directions on how to mix it with Human DNA. As the first message was seen as friendly contact, scientists went ahead and performed the fusion. Three living organisms were created, two of which were put into frozen stasis in liquid nitrogen, while the third (a female) was allowed to grow under the code-name "Sil". Sil was later succeeded by several more generations of the species spanning across 4 films (''Species, Species 2, Species 3, and Species the Awakening) Racial Characteristics & Abilities The Species appear to be sexually dimorphic with males being much larger than females. Males seem to be quadruped with females having smaller bipedal (humanoid) forms which appear to be far more agile. Both genders of the Species have chitinous, skeletal bodies which are semi-transparent. The mouth has two mandibles similar to that of the Predalien and they possess hair-like tentacles that are similar to the Predator species. The species also has the ability to shape shift between Human and Alien forms as well as a limited ability to morph their alien forms for the purpose of adaptation to given situations. The DNA structure of the species is extremely versatile and is constantly evolving and mutating which in turn gives them incredible regeneration abilities. Most of the members of the species seen are actually mutations from humans, but a pure form is seen in the first film. It takes on the form of a blobby, tentacle monster with a long mouth-like appendage that lashed out at whatever was nearby. The alien grew so fast that it would double in size in a matter of seconds. After a little over two minutes of life, it was killed by immolation. A similar creature is born from a female human astronaut infected by the alien DNA in Species2. Males: There are only two known examples of the male of the species. In the series. Species 2, an American astronaut, Patrick, was infected with the alien DNA while on a mission to mars. When Patrick returned to Earth, the alien DNA that he was infected with soon transformed him into a human-alien hybrid. He then went on a mating spree impregnating human females who would die shortly after giving birth. Toward the end of the film, the Patrick hybrid demonstrated the ability to split his head in two, thus forming a dual headed form. Between his heads emerged a long tentacle which can be used to kill or even impregnate females. Another male, a short-lived hybrid in Species 3, had an extendable tentacle penis which attempted to enter a female hybrid’s mouth; similar to the tentacle d escribed above. This suggests that the female species in fact can be impregnated via oral intercourse. Females: The female of the species is the most prominent as well as decidedly the most dangerous. The movies reveal numerous generations of the female species, each varying in appearance and abilities. It can be assumed that as the species procreates (whether with humans or other hybrids) it evolves and improves with each generation. However each generation share similar physical characteristics.